<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Drive Me Crazy, Kid. by snowkido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159708">You Drive Me Crazy, Kid.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkido/pseuds/snowkido'>snowkido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peter Parker is Eighteen, Random &amp; Short, Smut, Starker, Tags Are Hard, powerless!peter parker, tony is still iron man tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkido/pseuds/snowkido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк увольнял каждого водителя последние несколько недель. Пеппер и Роуди устали от его капризов и заставляют его воспользоваться приложением для совместных поездок, но шутка выходит из-под контроля, когда Тони сразу же западает на водителя Питера Паркера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Влюбляются не из-за подарков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800205">You Drive Me Crazy, Kid.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObligatoryNasty/pseuds/ObligatoryNasty">ObligatoryNasty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, Роуди, — Тони помотал головой, нахмурив лоб, показывая, что его терпение на исходе. — Хороший водитель — это как хороший барбер: знает, чего ты хочешь, не раздражает, а еще неплохо выглядит, — в настоящий момент он застрял в лобби Башни Старка, сидя в замшевом кресле, будто на троне, и ругаясь с разозленным другом из-за водителя, которого сам только что уволил.</p><p>Роуди вздохнул, сжав переносицу в ответ на смелые комментарии своего друга.</p><p>— Ты уволил слишком много водителей, Тони. Их внешность не должна быть важным критерием в данном случае. Думаю, стоит начать с того, что они должны хотя бы уметь водить, к примеру.</p><p>— Множество людей умеют водить, Роуди, но не все могут совладать с моим величием, — Тони состроил хитрую гримасу, а через темные очки блеснуло самодовольство от своего же остроумия. Он был занятым человеком, в конце концов: технические выставки, бизнес-встречи, героизм Железного человека.</p><p>— Ладно, остряк, давай отойдем от своего высокомерия, — несмотря на замешательство, Роуди улыбнулся на слова своего друга, зная, что Тони будет оставаться Тони, а некоторые споры лучше окончить шуткой. — Тогда что же ты будешь делать сегодня? У тебя встреча в десять, а ты только что отослал третьего недовольного водителя за неделю. Пепс беспокоится.</p><p>— Ну, Пеп нашла тех троих, пусть найдет еще одного, — Тони пожал плечами, не особо беспокоясь о том, что опаздывает. Встреча с Тони Старком стоит ожидания, и он верил в это, словно в религию.</p><p>— Что ж, теперь я должен Пеппер двадцать баксов. Она знала, что ты так скажешь, — Роуди рассмеялся и взял телефон Тони с кофейного столика. — О, отлично, водитель будет через минуту.</p><p>Тони поднял взгляд на Роуди, подняв бровь и злорадно усмехнувшись.</p><p>— Видишь? Должно быть Пеппер прислала нового. Я знал, что существует причина, по которой она все еще работает на меня.</p><p>— Очень смешно, мистер Старк, — сухо пошутил Роуди. — Поднимайся. Водитель уже здесь.</p><p>— Показывай дорогу, утконос, — Тони использовал одно из тех прозвищ для Роуди, которые хранил в своей голове, встал с кресла и последовал за другом к парадной двери. На улице не оказалось ни черной спортивной машины, ни тонированного внедорожника, лишь безвкусное доисторическое ведро на колесах с наклейкой-логотипом, закрывавшей половину бокового окна.</p><p>— Роуди?</p><p>— Да, Тони?</p><p>— А водитель уже здесь, Роуди?</p><p>Роуди задержал дыхание, чтобы не засмеяться, но, глядя на замешательство Тони, не выдержал.</p><p>— Да, он прямо здесь, — сказал он с ухмылкой, указывая на старую машину, в которой, наверняка, сиденья были испачканы, а колеса скрипели на поворотах.</p><p>— Роуди…</p><p>— Это приложение для совместных поездок*, Тони, — Роуди положил руку на спину друга, не верящего в происходящее, подтолкнув его к ступенькам Башни Старка. — Ты можешь каждый раз вызывать нового водителя, если тебе кто-то не нравится. Идеально, правда?</p><p>— Это была идея Пепс, так ведь? — Тони вздохнул, заметив ржавчину на заднем колесе автомобиля. — Она всегда делает что-то такое, когда я прошу ее о…</p><p>— О всяком бреде? — сказал Роуди с лицом «это точно то, что ты хотел сказать?».</p><p>— Я собирался сказать, что в жизни много хорошего, но каждому свое, — Тони пожал плечами с притворной покорностью. — Я поднимусь в лабораторию. Отошли его и скажи Пепс нанять кого-нибудь посерьезнее. — Он обернулся к зданию, готовый забыть о встрече и поработать над апгрейдом костюма, но замер из-за голоса, обратившегося к нему.</p><p>— Эм, извините! Мистер Старк, правильно? Я ваш… я водитель, которого вы заказали.</p><p>Тони развернулся на пятках, чтобы поймать проблеск красоты, прячущуюся за этим голосом и, о <i>блять</i>, он был невероятно красив. Пацан выглядел едва ли совершеннолетним, был одет в футболку с принтом, на талии была завязана клетчатая рубашка, а благодаря узким джинсам можно было рассмотреть каждый изгиб его рельефных ног. Его волосы были уложены, но Тони мог легко представить, как они в беспорядке реют вокруг его лица, когда он будет скакать на члене Тони, пока не кончит. Его покорный взгляд сверкал от всего вокруг, но не от богача, стоявшего перед ним. О, как же Тони хотел, чтобы этот взгляд был направлен сейчас на него.</p><p>— Не бери в голову, Роуди, — Тони положил руку на плечо друга и выхватил свой телефон из его руки. — Я вроде как опаздываю, а это встреча такая важная. Так что, полагаю, я должен пойти на это.</p><p>Роуди знакомо ухмыльнулся Тони.</p><p>— То есть третий критерий перевешивает твое отвращение к этому?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того, — Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>Роуди покачал головой.</p><p>— Наслаждайся поездкой, Тони.</p><p>— Наслажусь, — кивнул Тони, смотря, как его друг пропадает в дверях здания перед тем, как сосредоточиться на своей будущей игрушке. — Ты так и будешь стоять там весь день или откроешь мне дверь?</p><p>— О! Эм, точно. Точно! Простите… Я, эм, — то, как пацан путался в словах и мельтешил вокруг машины, чтобы открыть переднюю дверь, было милым. Именно то, чего Тони и хотел. — Вот, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо, пацан.</p><p>— Пожалуйста! — его голос выдавал его нервы, пока он неловко бегал вокруг машины и пытался пристегнуться. Его тонкая рука потянулась к самодельной подставке для телефона, чтобы подтвердить в приложении, что поездка началась. — Эм… адрес верный, мистер Старк? — он указал на строку в приложении. Ехать было около десяти минут.</p><p>— Да, — Тони ухмыльнулся, не особо заботясь о правильности адреса. Если адрес все же неправильный, он сможет провести больше времени с этим милым очарованием.</p><p>Пацан кивнул и, держа руки на верхней части руля, отъехал от Башни Старка. Несмотря на полуразваливающийся внешний вид машины, внутри было очень чисто и уютно. Первые несколько минут поездки прошли в тишине. Тони сосредоточился на потертых прорезях на джинсах пацана, который достаточно открывали его ноги, а рука старшего дернулась от искушения. Аромат, наполняющий машину, был сладким и цветочным, и это определенно был не запах помятого освежителя воздуха в форме елочки, висящего на зеркале заднего вида.</p><p>— Эм, мистер Старк? — сказал пацан, но его взгляд был сосредоточен на дороге.</p><p>Тони отвлекся от своих мыслей.</p><p>— Да, пацан?</p><p>— Не… то есть, я не хочу быть грубым и все такое, — то, как робко говорил парень, влияло на Тони, пусть он и не хотел этого признавать. — Вы… часто пользуетесь такими приложениями?</p><p>— В первый раз, — Тони скрестил руки и откинулся на серое замшевое сиденье. — Мои друзья думают, что я увольняю слишком много водителей.</p><p>Сдержанный смех пацана тоже влиял на Тони, чего он не хотел признавать и не желал смотреть на его улыбку.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда я сделаю для вас все, что в моих силах, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони не знал, что это был за звук, но был почти уверен, что это рушилась его вменяемость под весом слов пацана.</p><p>— Эй, как тебя зовут, парень?</p><p>— О, вы не видели в приложении? — эти слова заставились Тони взглянуть на свой телефон и удостовериться, что имя парня было написано большими черными буквами.</p><p>— Питер? — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Тебе подходит, очень мило.</p><p>— О, эм, спасибо, — то, как неловко Питер поерзал на своем сиденье, и то, как его лицо порозовело, заставило Тони захотеть помучить его еще. И он продолжил.</p><p>Тони смотрел на мелькающие за окном здания, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо, а потом сказал:</p><p>— Тебе нравятся длинные?</p><p>Питер вздрогнул от этих слов.</p><p>— И… извините?</p><p>— Поездки, — Тони ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь реакцией, которую ему удалось выбить из парня. — Тебе нравятся длинные поездки?</p><p>— А! — Питер быстро и расслабленно выдохнул. — Да, я довольно много зарабатываю на длинных поездках.</p><p>— И еще ты хороший водитель, — Тони наклонился к центральной консоли, задев своей рукой руку Питера. — Уверен, что твои пассажиры ставят тебе пять звезд.</p><p>— У меня, эм, достаточно высокий рейтинг, вроде бы, — Питер подумал, что Тони не расслышал тот короткий писк, который он издал, когда их руки соприкоснулись, но Тони услышал.</p><p>— Ты любишь ездить, Питер? — мягко спросил Тони, продолжая пытку.</p><p>— Да, — выдохнул Питер, но потом покраснел, поймав себя на оговорке по Фрейду. — Я имел в виду…! Мне нравится возить людей. То есть, нет, эм, мне нравится моя работа! Так я могу платить за колледж и жилье, так что да.</p><p>Тони хихикнул в ответ на такую реакцию.</p><p>— А как с чаевыми?</p><p>— На самом деле, я не получаю много чаевых, — Питер нервно сжал руль и посмотрел на телефон. До конечной точки осталось ехать две минуты.</p><p>— Что ж, я очень хочу оставить тебе <i>свои чаевые</i>, — Тони наслаждался каждой секундой этой пытки.</p><p>Питер резко вдохнул, но выдавил из себя слабую улыбку.</p><p>— Я буду благодарен, мистер Старк, — теперь была очередь Тони краснеть. Он не ожидал, что парень ему подыграет. Такое участие лишь заставило Тони хотеть его еще больше, но их поездка почти закончилась. Питер припарковался у обочины за территорией корпоративного здания, и негромкий звук его телефона оповестил его о том, что надо завершить поездку. — Мы на месте, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони не шевельнулся, чтобы выйти из машины, вместо этого одним резким движением он нажал кнопку окончания поездки на телефоне Питера. После он схватил собственный телефон, открыв приложение и поднеся экран к Питеру.</p><p>Глаза Питера распахнулись от замешательства. На экране была надпись «Оцените вашу поездку» и поле для отзыва и чаевых.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, что…?</p><p>— Сколько я должен оставить тебе на чай, чтобы ты подождал меня здесь пока я не вернусь?</p><p>— Эм, что? Мистер Старк, я… это… я не могу остаться здесь. Мне нужно работать до вечера, — Питер был явно озадачен таким щедрым предложением, которое он не мог принять из-за своей скромности.</p><p>Тони вздохнул, отпрянув назад и поправив пиджак.</p><p>— Сколько ты обычно зарабатываешь? Я удвою эту сумму, если ты останешься.</p><p>В Питере смешались нервозность, нерешительность и желание согласиться, но все же он отказался.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я ценю это, но…</p><p>— Назови свою цену, Питер.</p><p>— Мою <i>цену</i>? — голос Питера дрогнул.</p><p>— Да, цену твоего времени, — Тони не мог утверждать, что его достали отказы Питера. Вообще-то как раз наоборот. Ему нравились такие вызовы. Не многие люди могли дать отпор. Если он хотел заполучить кого-то, то предложенные деньги обычно делали свое дело, поэтому неповиновение было глотком свежего воздуха. — Назови ее, и я заплачу.</p><p>Питер поерзал на месте, обтерев вспотевшие из-за заставляющих задуматься волн, исходящих от Тони Старка, ладони о джинсы.</p><p>— У меня ее нет.</p><p>— У всех есть цена, парень, — Тони ритмично постукивал пальцами по подстаканнику. — Так какова твоя цена?</p><p>— Я не знаю, мистер Старк, — Питер нервно взглянул на пальцы Тони. — Никто меня никогда об этом не спрашивал. Ну, я зарабатываю около ста долларов в день. Это немного…</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — Тони улыбнулся, заполнив нужное поле в приложении. — Вот.</p><p>Телефон Питера снова зажужжал, в этот раз на экране появился чек с чаевыми. Триста долларов.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул он из-за неспособности понять такую щедрость мужчины. — Это больше, чем двойная сумма. Вы должны забрать деньги. Я не могу…</p><p>— Двести долларов за ожидание и еще сто на чай, — многозначительно сказал Тони. — Как по мне, все по-честному. А сейчас оставайся здесь пока я не вернусь.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Подожди, Тони мать его Старк в твоей машине? — ЭмДжей кричала так громко через видео-чат, что Питеру пришлось убавить громкость. В те три часа, что он ждал, небо стало по-вечернему оранжевым, а мистер Старк так и не появился. Поэтому, ожидаемо, он позвонил своей подруге, чтобы получить поддержку.<p>— Ага, — растерянно выдохнул он. — И, ЭмДжей, он флиртовал! Я даже не мог поверить в это. Я думал, что кто-то разыгрывает меня, когда получил оповещение о поездке.</p><p>ЭмДжей усмехнулась, с легкостью приняв эту ситуацию.</p><p>— Ты сказал, он <i>флиртовал</i>?</p><p>— Боже, ЭмДжей! — Питер покраснел, вспоминая каждое слово, что ему говорил Тони. — И это даже не самое безумное. Он дал мне триста долларов на чай.</p><p>— Черт, да он просто сахарный папочка, — кивнула ЭмДжей, а ее взгляд стал хитрым. — Ты должен охмурить его.</p><p>— ЭмДжей! — Питер почти уронил телефон после слов подруги. — Я не могу просто охмурить Тони Старка. Он ведь Тони Старк! Железный человек, ЭмДжей. Железный. Человек.</p><p>— Ну, если он дал тебе триста долларов только для того, чтобы ты просто посидел в своей машине, то представь, что он сделает, если ты переспишь с ним. Просто говорю. Ты должен воспользоваться своими талантами, — настаивала ЭмДжей, и Питер понимал, почему она настаивает, но, блять, он и правда соблазнит Тони Старка ради денег? Да ни за что.</p><p>— Это не по мне, ЭмДжей. Просто, да, он горячий и богатый, но, будь он просто горячим, я бы и так переспал бы с ним. Деньги не важны, — объяснил Питер.</p><p>— Тогда просто трахнись с ним, — ЭмДжей пожала плечами. — Ну или хотя бы возьми его номер.</p><p>Питер уронил голову на потертый подголовник.</p><p>— Как можно просто трахнуться с Тони Старком?</p><p>— Он флиртовал не просто так, — ЭмДжей пыталась успокоить Питера, насколько это возможно было сделать через видео-чат. — Просто будь собой. Я уверена, что он сделает первый шаг, если ты откроешься, и, если он это сделает, выпусти наружу развратного Питера и просто… — он замолчала и хлопнула ладонями, издав грубый шлепок. — Затрахай его до потери сознания. Это как раз твое.</p><p>— ЭмДжей! — смущенно закричал Питер. — Развратный Питер — это не я. Я уже говорил об этом.</p><p>ЭмДжей посмотрела на Питера, будто он сказал какую-то чушь.</p><p>— Тут я не соглашусь, Пит, особенно после той вечеринки братства, куда ты притащил тех двух парней…</p><p>— Мы не вспоминаем об этом! — Питер уронил голову в свои ладони. — Это была моя первая вечеринка в колледже. Я был пьяным, а они милыми со мной, понятно?</p><p>— Да, их стоны через дверь были очень милыми, — пошутила ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Я с ними даже не спал, ЭмДжей, и я говорил это вам с Недом!</p><p>— Мог бы и соврать, — хихикнула ЭмДжей.</p><p>— ЭмДжей! — Питер покраснел, вспоминая свою первую дикую ночь в качестве первокурсника, когда он чуть не помер от стыда. — Ты правда думаешь, что мистер Старк хочет переспать со мной?</p><p>— Конечно. Даже не обсуждается, — кивнула она. — Главный вопрос тут: хочешь ли ты переспать с ним? По-настоящему.</p><p>— Думаю, да. Он капец какой горячий. К тому же, это Тони Старк, поэтому да, я хочу переспать с ним, — Питер вздохнул и снова посмотрел на двери здания. Мужчина до сих пор не появился.</p><p>— Тогда сделай это, и вспомни обо мне, если ты станешь его сахарным мальчиком и знаменитым, — пошутила ЭмДжей, вновь приводя Питера в бешенство.</p><p>— ЭмДжей!</p><p>— О, черт, чувак, мне надо идти. Пришел профессор, пара начинается, пока! — ЭмДжей отключилась, оставляя Питера просто сидеть и ждать мистера Старка в тишине. Но вскоре после этого двери многоэтажки открылись, привлекая внимание Питера. Это был мистер Старк, выходящий из здания, будто оно принадлежало ему, и, честно говоря, оно и правда принадлежало. Но Питера заботило не это. По-настоящему его волновала ухмылка на лице мистера Старка, когда он увидел, что Питер сидит в машине все на том же месте. Это была уверенная и доминирующая ухмылка. Лучшие описания для мужчины, приближающегося к машине.</p><p>Питер вскочил со своего водительского сиденья, оббежав свою небольшую машину, чтобы открыть Старку дверь.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать назад, мистер Старк, — парень сиял, пытаясь изобразить шоферов, которых он когда-либо видел по телевизору, когда открыл дверь для старшего. Пытался он, пока Старк не поднял руку, чтобы пальцами обвести нижнюю челюсть Питера.</p><p>— Спасибо, парень, — Старк завершил этот жест тем, что коснулся подушечкой пальца нижней губы Питера, и сел в машину.</p><p>Питер обошел машину. Его лицо все еще было горячим после продолжительного ощущения ласки Старка, а его походка отражала беспорядок в голове, особенно под пристальным взглядом мужчины.</p><p>— Куда мы едем теперь, мистер Старк?</p><p>— В этот раз без приложения?</p><p>— Конечно, нет! — твердо сказал Питера. — Вы и так заплатили мне слишком много. Я не буду оформлять поездку, — он разблокировал телефон, открыв GPS, и передал его старшему. — Вот. Просто, эм, введите адрес. Мы можем поехать, куда захотите.</p><p>Ухмылка на губах Старка интриговала.</p><p>— Хорошо. Есть одно место, — сказал он, но не взял телефон, а нажал на оправу своих солнцезащитных очков, включая искусственный интеллект. — Пятница, подключись к GPS. Как насчет того магазина на пятой авеню, ты знаешь, в котором мы недавно были?</p><p>Пятница подключилась к телефону Питера, автоматически введя слова в строку поиска.</p><p>— Круто, мистер Старк, — Питер наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть интерфейс, появившийся на поверхности очков. — Вы можете проделать это с любым устройством? Подключение произошло через уязвимость Bluetooth? Или потому, что я перед этим разблокировал телефон? Такая технология используется и в костюмах Железного человека? А что насчет…</p><p>Старк прищурился в непритворном удивлении, прерывая череду вопросов Питера своим собственным:</p><p>— Что ты изучаешь, парень?</p><p>— О! — воскликнул Питер, не осознавая, что погряз в своей страсти к учебе. — Я изучаю три профилирующих предмета: программная инженерия, искусственный интеллект и робототехника. Еще посещаю курсы классической литературы, как хобби. Я буду учиться пять лет, и я знаю, что вы скажете. Что-то вроде «<i>это слишком много для одного студента, Питер</i>» или «<i>это слишком амбициозно для первокурсника</i>». Все говорят нечто подобное, но я знаю, что смогу справиться…</p><p>— Это невероятно, Пит, — рука Старка неожиданно оказалась в волосах Питера, нежно пробираясь сквозь пряди и заглушая речь младшего. — Я более чем уверен, что, если кто-то и сможет с этим справиться, то это будешь ты.</p><p>Питер покраснел. Даже не из-за нежных поглаживаний старшего, а из-за его слов, источавших слепую уверенность в Питере, как в человеке, и парень никогда не слышал такого от кого-то другого.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — прошептал он, неосознанно подставляя шею под прикосновения старшего.</p><p>Старк мягко прокашлялся, прочистив горло, и убрал руку.</p><p>— Чего ты ждешь, парень? — он указал на GPS. — У нас куча дел.</p><p>— О, да, — выдохнул Питер, смущение пробежало по его позвоночнику из-за того, что он позволил себе такое поведение в ответ на простую похвалу. — Простите, мистер Старк, — он крепко сжал руль, пожалуй, слишком крепко, но иначе его нервы бы не выдержали происходящего. Он начал их двадцатиминутную поездку.</p><p>— Ты сам заплатил за машину? — спросил Старк, неустанно стуча пальцами по подстаканнику.</p><p>— Нет, моя тетя Мэй помогла мне с первым взносом, — Питер улыбнулся, вспомнив, как покупал машину с его любимой тетей. — Но у меня какое-то время было несколько подработок.</p><p>— Да? — мужчина продолжил стучать пальцами. — Сколько?</p><p>— Эм, официально три, но на самом деле четыре, если считать репетиторство во время старшей школы, — Питер пожал плечами. В мыслях он вернулся во время, когда он работал в ресторане быстрого питания и не мог определиться, жарятся на гриле котлеты или он сам. Или когда он работал на стройке, где выстраивал злых ньюйоркцев на машинах в одну линию, и его посылал каждый, кто открывал окна, а окна открывали все. А еще была работа в библиотеке, где он начал ненавидеть десятичную классификацию Дьюи* и каждого человека, который ставил книгу не на то место.</p><p>— Ты должно быть очень прилежный работник, — еще стуки. — Я ценю это.</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — Питер взглянул на пальцы старшего. — Вы в порядке? Вы продолжаете стучать пальцами.</p><p>— Да? — Старк улыбнулся, поняв, что и правда так делает. — Я не заметил. Тебя это раздражает?</p><p>— Нет, совсем нет, — Питер помотал головой. — Просто мне начинает казаться, что вам некомфортно или что-то вроде этого.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я был честен? — Старк засмеялся, наклонившись к центральной консоли.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я просто хочу еще прикоснуться к тебе.</p><p>Машина дернулась. Питер резко остановился на светофоре.</p><p>— О, эм, простите! Я, э, я не хотел… — его паника резко контрастировала со спокойствием Старка, несмотря на неожиданную остановку.</p><p>— Я могу прикоснуться, Питер?</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я… — прошептал Питер, чувствуя знакомый жар на щеках и сухость во рту. Но он вспомнил, что ЭмДжей говорила об открытости. — Хорошо, да, можете, — он точно не знал, о каких именно прикосновениях говорил Старк, но все же согласился. Его заинтересованность в мужчине перевесила неуверенность. Мужчина, хитро ухмыльнувшись, положил руку на бедро Питера, проскользнув пальцами в прорези на джинсах парня, поглаживая мягкую кожу.</p><p>Это было странно для Питера. Раньше ему не приходилось возить на своей машине гения, миллионера, плейбоя и филантропа. Но вот, это произошло. Это прикосновение не было каким-то агрессивным или невероятно соблазняющим, но ему удалось завладеть вниманием Питера. Мир расплывался, и, пока они стояли на светофоре, Питер понял, что слишком пристально смотрел на пальцы Старка.</p><p>— Питер?</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Уже зеленый.</p><p>— О! Точно! — Питер поехал, попытавшись как-то уменьшить площадь соприкосновения их кожи, но нет. И вот блять к чему это привело. Как его мозг смог превратить это невинное прикосновение к бедру в повод для возбуждения? Он буквально извивался от ощущений, борясь с мыслями о наслаждении, которые захватили его. Однако, к счастью, поездка заканчивалась. На экране его телефона, который показывал, что ехать оставалось одну минуту, появилась надпись «вы приехали». И это спасло его от стыда из-за стояка в публичном месте.</p><p>— Мы на месте, — промямлил Питера, посмотрев в окно. — Магазин костюмов? Вы покупаете себе новый костюм, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Нет, — Старк открыл дверь. — Тебе. — и перед тем, как Питер успел возразить, старший вышел из машины, направившись к бутику и остановившись у входа.</p><p>— Зачем он это делает? — обреченно промямлил он себе под нос, паркуя машину, а потом зашел в бутик вместе со Старком. — Мне не нужен костюм, мистер Старк. Я не…</p><p>— Ты, — Старк указала на работника, стоявшего за стойкой, совершенно игнорировавшего Питера. — Это Питер. Подберите ему костюм, чтобы он подчеркивал его черты.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — работник оживился и, кивнув Старку, пригласил их пройти к примерочным.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Мистер Старк, как я выгляжу? — Питер вышел из примерочной в узких бордовых брюках, простой белой рубашке и черном пиджаке с подходящим по цвету бордовым карманным платком. А Тони только и мог что улыбаться. Парень выглядел изысканным и утонченным. Его точно можно было описать и другими эпитетами, но Тони в голову лишь банальности: красивый, сексуальный, очаровательный.<p>— Очень красиво, — Тони положил руку на плечо младшего. — Просто невероятно, — и потом, не спрашивая парня, повернулся к работнику и сказал: — Я беру его.</p><p>Питер продолжил сопротивляться.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! Вы не можете… Я не могу…!</p><p>— Вот, — Тони достал из бумажника черную карту и отдал ее работнику. — Рассчитайте по карте и положите его одежду в пакет.</p><p>— Да, сэр, — работник кивнул, оформляя покупку. На дисплее высветилась цена в три тысячи долларов.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! Пожалуйста, не надо. Это невероятно большая сумма. Я не смогу вам ее отдать, — Питер был в ярости, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за покупки костюма, но Тони, по правде сказать, это не волновало. Он и раньше тратил деньги на других, и иногда люди реагировали прямо как Питер. Но потом, после еще нескольких подарков они начинали просить большего. Он хотел, чтобы и парень стал таким, чтобы мужчина мог получить от него все, что хочет, в обмен на подарки и деньги.</p><p>— Это подарок, Питер.</p><p>— Но зачем? Я не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить подобное.</p><p>— О чем ты? Ты подвез меня.</p><p>— Но это… была короткая поездка, мистер Старк! — Питер махнул рукой в приступе ярости. — Я не могу!</p><p>— Ваша транзакция прошла, сэр, — работник отдал им пакеты со сложенной одеждой Питера, в которой он пришел.</p><p>— Транзакция прошла, парень, — Тони пожал плечами, хитро ухмыльнувшись. — Слишком поздно жаловаться. А теперь пошли. У нас есть еще дела, — мужчина вышел из магазина, зная, что парень пойдет за ним и что он все еще дуется. И Тони нравилась каждая минута происходящего.</p><p>— Куда мы едем теперь? — тон Питера сменился. — Но больше никаких дорогих покупок. Я серьезно.</p><p>— Я думал пойди в мишленовский ресторан, чтобы поужинать, а потом…</p><p>— Нет! — Питер буквально топнул ногой по тротуару. — Ни за что! Больше никаких трат, мистер Старк! Достаточно!</p><p>Парень все еще был непреклонен, и хотя внутренний миллионер-плейбой говорил Тони потратить еще больше денег, недолгий опыт общения с Питером убеждал его в обратном.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо, — Тони поднял руки в знак капитуляции. — Но я все еще голоден. Ты знаешь место лучше мишленовского ресторана?</p><p>Питер кивнул.</p><p>— Да, поехали! — после того, как Тони сел в машину, Питер выехал на дорогу, навигатор уводил его от делового и богатого района Нью-Йорка в тот, где он вырос. Подобные районы всегда нуждались в дружелюбном соседе-супергерое, но это было лишь мнение Тони. Они подъехали к небольшому магазину на углу, в котором было резкое освещение, яркая желтая краска на стенах и постеры с афишами местных концертов. Припарковав машину у обочины, Питер улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать в лучшее место в этой части Нью-Йорка. Еда здесь просто невероятна. Вы можете выбирать что хотите. Я плачу.</p><p>Тони ухмыльнулся, находя иронию в том, что Питер будет платить из тех денег, который получил от самого же мужчины на чай, но решил промолчать.</p><p>— Я просто буду то, что будешь ты.</p><p>— Отличный выбор, — Питер ухмыльнулся. — Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>То, как парень радостно выбежал из машины, чтобы купить им еду из дешевой бакалеи, пробудило в Тони чувство вины. Может, он слишком давил на него деньгами. Питер выглядел таким счастливым, когда говорил о колледже или о его тете Мэй, помогавшей ему с покупкой этого ведра на колесах, но не в те моменты, когда Тони выставлял на показ свои деньги.</p><p>Через десять минут Питер вернулся, неся с собой пакеты с едой и две больших бутылки со сладким чаем.</p><p>— Вот, — Питер снова сел в машину. — Я взял сэндвич чоп-чиз*, картошку-фри и чай.</p><p>— Чоп-чиз?</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк, чоп-чиз, — Питер взглянул на Тони с недоверием. — Вы никогда не пробовали чоп-чиз?</p><p>— Видимо, нет, — Тони взял сэндвич из пакета, развернул обертку, чтобы попробовать блюдо настоящей нью-йоркской кухни.</p><p>— Не могу в это поверить. Неужели я только что купил Тони Старку его первый в жизни чоп-чиз?</p><p>— Похоже на то.</p><p>— Что ж, пробуйте, — Питер жестом позволил старшему начать есть. — Хочу увидеть вашу реакцию.</p><p>Тони откусил сырный сэндвич, сразу же отметив разницу между им и едой, которую он обычно ест, но ему было все равно. Этот сэндвич — чоп-чиз — был пиздец каким вкусным.</p><p>— Это неожиданно съедобно.</p><p>— Что?! — промямлил Питера, пока жевал. — <i>Неожиданно съедобно</i>. — шутливо повторил парень, широко улыбаясь. — Это все, что вы можете сказать?</p><p>Тони засмеялся.</p><p>— Вообще-то это очень вкусно. Спасибо, что угостил, Пит.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — Питер отпил чая. — Вы купили мне костюм за три тысячи долларов. Я хотя бы могу купить вам хороший сэндвич.</p><p>Тони съежился, вспомнив об еще одном подготовленном подарке для Питера.</p><p>— Насчет этого…</p><p>— О нет, — прошептал Питер. — Вы хотите потратить еще, правда ведь, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Всего один раз, — Тони посмеялся над самим собой. Он и представить не мог, что парень, засовывающий картошку фри в сэндвич перед тем, как откусить, стал бы есть в мишленовском ресторане. И это навело его на мысль, что этот пацан, который не обращает внимание, что капельки конденсата на банке падают на его новые штаны, когда-либо хотел себе дизайнерский костюм. Почему он вообще думал, что надо выставлять на показ свои деньги, чтобы завоевать внимание парня? — Честно, я верну эту покупку, но ты должен хотя бы взглянуть на это.</p><p>— Что это? — Питер поднял бровь.</p><p>Тони усмехнулся.</p><p>— Сюрприз.</p><p>— Теперь мне по-настоящему страшно.</p><p>— Не бойся, — Тони поднес картошку ко рту. — Этот подарок не такой уж и большой.</p><p>Питер ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Он дороже трех тысяч долларов?</p><p>Тони резко выдохнул.</p><p>— Ну, если посмотреть с другой точки зрения, это бесценный подарок от одного из ваших очень благодарных пассажиров.</p><p>— Он дороже трех тысяч долларов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Ужин со Старком был нереальным. Питер не мог прекратить думать об этом. Сидеть в машине под тусклым светом, исходящим от бакалеи, говорить о робототехнике и дать Тони Старку попробовать свою любимую еду. Мужчина сейчас казался другим. Он больше не зацикливался на деньгах. Теперь он давал Питеру советы по учебе, спрашивал о его друзьях и кормил его картошкой фри, прям как в романтических фильмах. И Питер не хотел звучать пафосно или делать поспешные выводы, но это был лучший ужин в его жизни! И он понял, что не хочет, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался.<p>Сейчас они возвращались к Башне Старка, чтобы увидеть этот последний подарок. Рука старшего снова удобно устроилась на бедре Питера. Будто там ей самое место. Для Питера это все еще было немного слишком, но он чувствовал себя уже лучше. Он привык к крошечным прикосновениям: похлопывание по голове, то, как нежные кончики пальцев касались его шеи, или как рука несильно сжимала его колено. Теперь это не было неожиданностью, и он мог спокойно ехать и говорить.</p><p>— Вы и правда не скажете, что это за подарок, мистер Старк?</p><p>Старк улыбнулся, мягко сжав бедро Питера.</p><p>— Нет, мы почти на месте. Я знаю, что верну его, но не хочу испортить сюрприз.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал Питер, когда они сделали последний поворот к Башне Старка.</p><p>— Не подъезжай к главному входу. Сверни здесь к аллее и потом заезжай в лифт для машин, — старший направил Питера к другому входу, где требовались сканирование отпечатков пальцев, распознавание голоса и пароль.</p><p>— Лифт для машин? — Питер был явно заинтересован.</p><p>— А как еще я бы смог безопасно поднимать моих деток в свой в пентхаус? — пошутил Тони, и начал изливать свои чувства по поводу своей коллекции спортивных машин, которые Роуди зовет целой флотилией, а Пеппер — бессмысленной тратой денег. В этот момент он делился своей страстью, а Питер впитывал каждое слово.</p><p>Питер заехал в лифт и, пока они поднимались на верхний этаж башни, смотрел на старшего с ухмылкой.</p><p>— Это одна из тех ситуаций, когда вы, миллионер и плейбой, заводите меня в свой пентхаус и говорите «<i>сюрприз! Я и был твоим подарком</i>»? — он похихикал над своими словами, но понимал, что ему очень бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.</p><p>— К сожалению, нет. Тут и правда есть подарок, — Старк улыбнулся. — Но если ты хочешь, то мы сможем что-нибудь организовать.</p><p>Слова мужчины заставили Питера покраснеть в сотый раз за сегодня.</p><p>— Вы так много флиртуете, мистер Старк, — и, чувствуя, как мужчина провел рукой по его бедру, Питер мог сказать, что у Старка есть медаль по флирту.</p><p>— Припаркуйся здесь, — указал ему старший, когда двери лифта открылись, за которыми был гараж, полный роскошных, ярких и привлекающих внимание машин. — Давай, пацан, твой подарок тут, — Старк вышел из машины Питера и прошел к концу ряда своих машин.</p><p>— Где? — Питер поторопился, чтобы догнать его. Они остановились у серебряного кабриолета с черной отделкой и матово-красным кожаным салоном. — В машине?</p><p>Старк засмеялся.</p><p>— Нет, Пит. Вау, я облажался, прости. Машина <i>и есть</i> подарок.</p><p>— Подождите, — мозг Питера отключился. Машина была его, ну прям не <i>его</i> его. Он знал, что ее вернут, но блять, он еще мог помечтать. Старк купил ему машину, и не простую машину, а заниженную с хромированными и такими блестящими дисками, Питеру она казалась идеальной. А какие цвета! Машина просто дразнила его, и Питер уже хотел посидеть в ней. Он посмотрел на того, кто сделал ему такой подарок. — Вы купили мне машину, мистер Старк?</p><p>Старший легко выдохнул.</p><p>— Да, но я верну ее, так что фактически нет, — он открыл водительскую дверь для Питера. — Давай, посиди в ней.</p><p>Питер хотел возразить, боясь, что, если сделает это, то уже не сможет отказаться от подарка, но все же сел в машину. И срань господня, как же это прекрасно. Кожаные сиденья, удобный руль и приятный запах нового автомобиля.</p><p>Старк закрыл дверь и облокотился о машину, посмотрел на младшего.</p><p>— Тебе нравится, пацан?</p><p>Питер выдохнул, отказываясь от мечты и понимая, что он вцепился в руль.</p><p>— Машина прекрасна, просто пиздец как прекрасна, мистер Старк, но…</p><p>— Я знаю. Слишком дорогая, да? — Старк усмехнулся, нежно кладя руку на голову Питера. — Я понимаю, пацан. Поэтому и возвращаю ее.</p><p>Питер вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>— Спасибо вам за понимание.</p><p>— Нет, спасибо тебе за то, что терпел меня весь день. Я ведь немного давил на тебя, так ведь?</p><p>— Разве что совсем немного, — хихикнул Питер, прильнув к прикосновению Старка, будто все так и должно быть. — Но я мог бы терпеть вас в любой день, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Ты не можешь говорить мне такие вещи, пацан, — Старк опустил руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Питера и его шее. — Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной, когда говоришь о таком.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся и наклонился к старшему еще ближе, что аж мог почувствовать его дыхание.</p><p>— Вы зовете меня пацаном, но ведь знаете, что я уже не маленький, — он положил свою ладонь на удивленное лицо Старка. — Я <i>точно</i> знаю, что я делаю.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Тони был ошарашен. Он не ожидал, что парень так набросится на него, не ожидал, что тот будет целовать его так страстно, что будет чувствовать чужой язык у себя во рту, что Питер запустит свои пальцы в его волосы. Он не ожидал такого, но и сопротивляться не собирался. Нет, вместо этого Тони растаял в парне, позволив ему делать все, что хочется, наслаждаясь этим. Несмотря на то, что парень был скромным и не принимал дорогие подарки, он был на удивление жадным. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Тони и пронзительно посмотрел тому в глаза. Он смотрел на Тони с ненасытной похотью, и старшему ничего не оставалось кроме как возбудиться и надеяться, что Питер хочет большего.<p>После исследования каждого дюйма рта старшего, Питер наконец сказал:</p><p>— У меня встал, мистер Старк, — прошептал он с хитрой ухмылкой на лице, из-за которой Тони почувствовал пожар в своих штанах. — Мы можем пойти в спальню, пожалуйста?</p><p>Тони не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то выбивал у него почву из-под ног. Парень гипнотизировал его своим взглядом. А эти влажные розовые губы и большие карие глаза. Питер хотел его, и как вообще, черт возьми, Тони мог отказать ему?</p><p>— Иди за мной.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся, вышел из машины и крепко взял старшего за руку.</p><p>— Показывайте, куда идти.</p><p>Когда Тони провел парня к лифту в пентхаус, он почувствовал волнение и возбуждение в животе. Это не был первый раз, когда он приводил к себе кого-то молодого, но Питер почему-то значительно отличался от них всех. В дополнение к манящему телу, парень еще и был интересным. Конечно, он целенаправленно касался своей выпуклостью бедра Тони и рисовал горящие узоры на его спине, но даже без этого Тони все равно хотел, чтобы Питер был рядом.</p><p>В тот момент, когда лифт поднялся к пентхаусу, Питер снова целовал губы Тони, прикасаясь к его шее. На этот раз Старк взял инициативу на себя. Одним движением он поднял младшего, обхватив его бедра.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул Питер, удивленный неожиданным проявлением силы, и неосознанно обхватил тело Тони ногами.</p><p>— Мне казалось, ты хотел в спальню, а не в коридор, — Тони усмехнулся и понес Питера к спальне. — Хочу тебя в моей постели.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу этого, — прошептал Питер у шеи Тони, прежде чем поцеловать ее. Хотя поцелуем это назвать сложно. Он языком провел линию от шеи Тони до мочки уха, взяв ее в рот и пососав.</p><p>Это выбило из Тони напряженный стон, и он чуть не выбил дверь спальни. Он чувствовал, как растущее возбуждение парня прижимается к его животу. Выдохи Питера превращались в стоны, когда они приблизились к невероятно огромной кровати, а его мягкие губы, несомненно, оставили отметины у уха Тони.</p><p>Если бы на месте Питера был кто-то другой, Тони бы бросил его на кровать, сорвал бы с него штаны, сразу перейдя к делу, но не мог так поступить с парнем. Он хотел насладиться каждой минутой этого. Поэтому он усадил Питера на край кровати, осыпая поцелуями его лицо и медленно начал снимать с него пиджак.</p><p>Питер ускорился, глядя на Тони провокационным взглядом и расстегивая каждую пуговицу на своей рубашке, чтобы намеренно подразнить старшего. На последней пуговице он опустил плечи, снял рубашку и показал свое молодое тело.</p><p>— Вы тоже, мистер Старк, — прошептал он, опустившись на пуховое одеяло, снимая с себя ремень и расстегивая штаны, показывая свое возбуждение.</p><p>Тони на это ухмыльнулся и снял свой пиджак, попутно развязывая галстук.</p><p>— Ты такой соблазнительный, пацан. Кто научил тебя такому, а? — говоря это, он снял рубашку и встал коленом на кровать. — Сколько счастливчиков попробовали тебя на вкус? — прошептал Тони, схватив икры Питера и расположившись между ними.</p><p>Питер покраснел, но его уверенность никуда не делась.</p><p>— Угадайте, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони потянул за брюки на талии Питера, сняв их и обнажив молочные, манящие бедра, к которым уже прикасался сегодня.</p><p>— Угадать? — он улыбнулся на выдохе. — Менее пяти.</p><p>Парень хихикнул, позволив старшему снять с себя боксеры.</p><p>— Слишком боитесь назвать конкретное число, мистер Старк? — подразнил его Питер, проведя пальцами по своему телу, умоляя о прикосновении.</p><p>Тони никогда не думал, что сможет возбудиться от подколов, но сейчас его член был готов доказать обратное.</p><p>— Я не знаю, пацан. Ты такой уверенный, — Тони провел пальцами от колен до бедер Питера. — Сначала я порассуждаю, — он ухмыльнулся, когда его прикосновение заставило взгляд парня бегать от блуждающих пальцев Тони до его глаз. — Ну, ты понимаешь, послежу за процессом, сделаю несколько тестов, пойму границы, — его голос затих, когда он коснулся члена Питера, выбивая из парня резкий выдох.</p><p>— Мистер Старк? — Питер заскулил от прикосновения, поддавшись бедрами навстречу.</p><p>— Мне продолжить? — теперь настала Тони дразнить его. Он обхватил член парня рукой и, услышав <i>такие</i> стоны наслаждения, что задумался, не переборщил ли он. Да, Питеру было восемнадцать, но тяжелые стоны, которые он издавал, были настолько неприличными, что просто слышать их было незаконно.</p><p>— Я опускаю планку до четырех человек.</p><p>Бедра Питера снова вздернулись. В этот раз он нуждался в этом сильнее.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я…</p><p>— Да, Пит? — продолжил Тони, правой рукой проводя по члену парня от основания до головки, а левой поглаживая его сосок. — Что такое?</p><p>Ноги Питера задрожали.</p><p>— Мне так хорошо, — он произнес это так, будто долго держал слова в себе.</p><p>И это было правдой. Тони понимал по каплям смазки на головке члена парня, что он уже близок к концу и пытается держаться.</p><p>— Не говори мне, что уже хочешь кончить. Я почти не прикасался к тебе, — старший не хотел мучить парня, но смотреть на то, как его тело реагирует на прикосновения, было так соблазнительно. — И это после всех моих слов о том, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Опускаю ставку до трех.</p><p>Лицо Питера стало пунцовым.</p><p>— Нет, я… <i>блять</i>! Мистер Старк, я не… — парень проиграл, и Тони знал, что должен был остановиться, но не стал. Он слишком хотел увидеть, как Питер кончит. Он ускорился, водя пальцем по смазке на головке члена Питера и смотря, как Питер прогибается в спине.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, стойте, я сейчас… — и он кончил. Ноги дрожали, член пульсировал, сперма текла. Это был такой сильный оргазм, и Тони не мог представить, что может быть лучше.</p><p>— Срань Господня, пацан, ты… — Тони не успел закончить предложение, как Питер оттолкнул его от себя. Лицо Питера поникло, и от этого Тони почувствовал тревогу в груди. — Питер, что случилось?</p><p>— Ванная, — это было единственное, что сказал Питер перед тем, как убежать в ванную.</p><p>— Блять, — Тони выругался сам на себя, уставившись на дверь ванной и чувствую незнакомое нервозное чувство. Парень только что просто сбежал от него. Что он сделал? Он слишком давил на него? Он должен был притормозить? Он должен был знать, в чем дело, прежде чем пойти к нему. Поэтому он ждал, сидя на краю кровати, глядя на дверь и нервно стуча пальцами по колену.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Питер издал внутренний крик. Его сердце стучало от прилива адреналина и стыда. Он не просто слишком быстро кончил, но и убежал из-за этого, словно ребенок. Агх! Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Тони Старк сейчас сидит там и ждет его, но все, что он может делать, это паниковать и оттягивать пальцами волосы.<p>В состоянии немой паники он увидел себя в зеркале. Его волосы были в беспорядке, его губы были розовыми, а сперма все еще была на его животе, поэтому он взял салфетку, чтобы оттереть ее. Такой взгляд на себя заставил задуматься, что он вообще сейчас делает? Он стоит в ванной плейбоя и миллионера в первый же день их знакомства, и он голый! До этого они, конечно, говорили с ЭмДжей о том, что он трахнется с Тони Старком, и ему правда нравилась эта идея, но он серьезно переспит с человеком в первый день знакомства?</p><p>Чувство неуверенности захлестнуло Питера и заставило его захотеть спрятаться в ванной навсегда, хотя он и понимал, что это невозможно. Поэтому, после нескольких глубоких вдохов, он успокоился, поправил волосы и вышел из ванной.</p><p>Старк сидел на краю кровати, его локти стояли на коленях, а взгляд был направлен на Питера.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, пацан?</p><p>— Эм, да, я… я просто… — Питер снова запутался в своих словах. — Мистер Старк, я… это все нормально?</p><p>Старший был в замешательстве, и, с точки зрения Питера, немного потерян.</p><p>— Что нормально?</p><p>— Это! — Питер показал сначала на Старка, а потом на себя. — Мистер Старк, простите, но я не… я не хочу быть для вас очередной интрижкой.</p><p>— Пит, — Старк встал с кровати, осторожно подошел к младшему и взял его лицо в руки. — Ты не просто интрижка.</p><p>— Тогда кто я для вас? Вы так много флиртовали, дарили подарки, постоянно касались меня весь день. Кем еще я могу быть, кроме как интрижкой? — Питер поднял взгляд, отчаянно ища искренность в человеке, который известен тем, что совершенно неискренен.</p><p>— Боже, пацан, ты действительно спрашиваешь об этом, м? — Старк выдохнул и нежно поцеловал младшего в лоб. — Ты тот, кто мне нужен. Сейчас, и завтра, и все дни после. Если ты этого хочешь.</p><p>— Но почему именно я, мистер Старк? — Питер снова вспыхнул, от слов мужчины он испытал и облегчение, и возбуждение.</p><p>— Я не знаю, пацан, — Старк улыбнулся. — Просто из-за тебя я чувствую себя иначе. Я очень давно такого не испытывал.</p><p>Питер хихикнул.</p><p>— Значит вы обещаете, что не выставите меня на улицу, если мы переспим?</p><p>— То есть вот так ты думаешь обо мне? — старший облизнул свою нижнюю губу и обнял Питера за талию, положив ладони на его оттопыренный зад.</p><p>— Нет, но так о вас думают другие.</p><p>— Что ж, другие не знают, насколько я рад быть сейчас здесь с тобой.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, вы не можете говорить мне такие вещи, — он усмехнулся, его щеки залились румянцем. — Вы не представляете, что делаете со мной, когда говорите о таком.</p><p>— Пацан, я <i>точно</i> знаю, что делаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. А из-за этого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Старк был более внимательным, чем предполагал Питер. Когда Питер сказал, что ему нужна минутка перед тем, как они продолжат, старший дал ему оверсайз футболку, чтобы пока походил в ней. Когда Питер сказал, что хочет пить, Старк сходил на кухню и принес стакан воды. Когда Питер сказал, что сначала ему надо помыться, мужчина дал ему все необходимое для этого и проводил в ванную, оставив одного. Такая забота была очень милой и заставляла сердце Питера стучать сильнее. Поэтому, когда жажда была утолена, а сам Питер был чистым и готовым продолжить, когда они вновь вместе вернулись в постель, чтобы приступить к делу, сердце Питера было готово выскочить из груди.</p><p>Под мягким светом луны, проникающим сквозь занавески, руки Питера не спеша блуждали по сильной груди старшего, обводя каждую ее линию и изгиб. Питер оседлал Тони, наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы мужчины водили по его бедрам, вокруг его зада, залезали под его футболку. Около них лежало несколько вещей, которые Старк достал из прикроватной тумбочки: тюбик со смазкой, два презерватива и небольшая анальная пробка, которая вызывала в голове Питера ворох мыслей.</p><p>Сейчас они были спокойнее, но Питер чувствовал, как возбуждение Старка нарастает, и это заставило член младшего дернуться. Потом, без предупреждения, их губы соприкоснулись, и теперь Питер всерьез мог монополизировать эту часть Тони. Он уже привычно запустил свои пальцы в волосы старшего, а его язык господствовал во рту Тони. Его тело было в объятиях мужчины, который прислонился к изголовью кровати. Это было чувственно, страстно. Из Старка вырвался стон, который заставил Питера заскулить.</p><p>Питер первым разорвал поцелуй, коснувшись своим лбом лба Старка и жадно посмотрел в его глаза.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — его голос отражал его желание. — Прикоснитесь ко мне еще, пожалуйста.</p><p>Глаза старшего были затуманены из-за возбуждения, он уже хотел что-то ответить, но вместо этого толкнул Питера на кровать. Затем он схватил бедра Питера и раздвинул их, делая так, чтобы зад Питера был на том же уровне, что и его рот. Ноги младшего были раздвинуты и согнуты в коленях.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул Питер от неожиданности, его лицо наверняка покраснело от пикантности его новой позы.</p><p>— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе здесь, Пит?</p><p>Вдох Питера застрял в его горле из-за того, насколько возбуждающе Тони Старк попросил о том, чтобы вылизать ему зад. Поэтому он просто кивнул и сжал бедра мужчины. То, что последовало после, вызвало волну наслаждения, захлестнувшую Питера. Сначала старший был нежным, прижав сомкнутые губы ко входу Питера и проскользнул рукой под его футболку, чтобы проиграть с соском. Ощущения заставили Питера заскулить, а вид, открывшийся перед ним, превратил это в настоящие стоны, которые он изо всех сил старался сдержать.</p><p>И Старк точно заметил это, поэтому его язык начал ласкать вход младшего, надавливая на него, и это позволило Питеру сдаться и застонать в голос.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, так хорошо! <i>Мне так хорошо</i>. Я… — говорил Питер сквозь стоны, у него перехватило дыхание, когда язык старшего начал очерчивать его вход. В течение нескольких минут наслаждения Тони ласкал анус Питера лишь снаружи, не проникая внутрь. Это заставляло Питера скулить, втайне желая большего, чем это.</p><p>Старк отпрянул, заменив свой язык на подушечку пальца.</p><p>— Что такое, малыш? — его голос было словно наркотик для Питера, особенно, когда эти слова были произнесены так горячо и проникали прямо в душу Питера.</p><p>Питер извивался, сильнее сжав бедра старшего.</p><p>— Хочу большего, — это все, что сейчас был способен произнести парень, но ничего другого и не требовалось.</p><p>Рот Старка был у дырочки Питера, но в этот раз он проникнул языком внутрь и сжал в руке член младшего, мягко поглаживая. Новое сочетание ощущений заставило Питера сжать пальцы ног, заставило впиться ногтями в кожу ладоней, заставило распахнуть глаза и повторять лишь одну мантру, пока все тело дрожало:</p><p>— Ах… Мистер Старк, это… <i>блять</i>! Не останавливайтесь!</p><p>И старший продолжил. Он сохранял темп, позволяя Питеру утонуть в этих чувствах. Парень стонал, непристойно и соблазнительно, а иногда резко и горячо, но это всегда были стоны наслаждения. И Питеру <i>пиздец</i> как нравилось происходящее, пожалуй, даже слишком нравилось. Он никогда раньше такого не делал, но сейчас думал, что будет желать подобного все время. Ему нравились эти теплые и влажные ощущения от проникающего в него языка, а тот факт, что это был язык Тони Старка, возбуждал его еще сильнее. На секунду он подумал о том, сколько раз старший уже вытворял такое. Сколько людей видели то, что сейчас видит Питер? Кто был настолько удачлив, что Старк ласкал их зад и член?</p><p>— М… мистер Старк? — мягко произнес Питер, его голос смешался со стонами.</p><p>Старший взглянул на Питера, снова заменив свой язык пальцем.</p><p>— Да, малыш?</p><p>Питер вздрогнул, но не знал из-за чего: из-за того, что Старк вставил в него палец, или из-за того, что тот снова назвал его так.</p><p>— Это… вы делали эт… <i>блять</i>… — Питер замолчал, когда старший выдавил немного смазки на вход парня и протолкнул палец еще глубже.</p><p>Старк усмехнулся, наслаждаясь реакцией Питера.</p><p>— Закончи предложение, Питер.</p><p>— Вы… — Питер закусил губу и захныкал, забыв о своем предыдущем вопросе, вместо этого сказав: — Не называйте меня так, — он был очень смущен, почему-то испугавшись, что Старк посмеется из-за его просьбы, но Питеру все равно чертовски нравилось, как <i>это слово</i> подействовало на него, поэтому ему было все равно.</p><p>— Не называть тебя Питером? — и, конечно, Старку потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы понять. — <i>Малыш</i>. Тебе больше нравится, когда я зову тебя малышом, так ведь? — Питер не мог возразить. Он скрестил руки над лицом, чтобы скрыть свой стыд и заглушать эти звуки наслаждения, которые он издавал из-за того, что старший произнес <i>это слово</i> и двигал своим пальцем внутри. — Не прячься, малыш, — Старк сменил свою позу, не вытаскивая пальца. Он положил Питера ровно на кровать, чтобы его ноги были широко расставлены. — Ты можешь попросить меня, о чем хочешь, — старший наклонился и целовал руки Питера, стараясь сделать так, чтобы тот их убрал. — Покажи мне свое прекрасное лицо, малыш.</p><p>Питер не хотел делать этого, зная, что его лицо наверняка красное, а выражение на нем слишком выдает его возбуждение, но то, как Старк говорил ему, что надо сделать, заставляло его чувствовать себя еще лучше. И поэтому он выполнил просьбу. Он убрал руки, сжав одеяло над головой.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Старк, прогрузив палец еще глубже, массируя ту самую чувствительную точку, из-за чего Питер дернулся. — Чего еще ты хочешь, малыш? Скажи мне.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — пробормотал Питер имя старшего, со стороны смотря, как палец ритмично входит в него. — Больше. Я хочу <i>больше</i>.</p><p>— Больше чего, малыш? — Старк снова дразнил его, но Питер уже настолько погряз в экстазе, слыша это прекрасное блядское слово, что его это не волновало.</p><p>— Больше пальцев, пожалуйста, <i>пожалуйста</i>… или нет, вашего члена, мистер Старк. Я хочу этого, <i>пожалуйста</i>…</p><p>Тони резко выдохнул.</p><p>— Ты еще не готов для этого, малыш, — его голос стал низким, когда он выдавил еще немного смазки на вход Питера. — Но давай начнем, — он добавил еще один палец, снова задев ту точку и вырвав напряженный стон из Питера.</p><p>— Да, блять, <i>да</i>, мистер Старк, — Питер даже не знал, зачем он говорил «да». Ему просто нужно было что-то сказать. Он хотел показать, какое наслаждение ему доставляет Старк. Если его всепоглощающих стонов, его дрожи, его возбуждения не было достаточно, Питер покажет это через слова. И неважно, что он путается в них. Он будет стонать для старшего, надеясь, что это заставит того не останавливаться. Парень не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.</p><p>Старк ухмыльнулся, снова взяв основание члена Питера в руку и чуть сжав его.</p><p>— Ты снова течешь, малыш.</p><p>Питер прогнулся в спине из-за этого прикосновения. Он чувствовал, как смазка сочилась из головки его члена, и обычно парень желал поскорее кончить. Но сейчас он понял, что хочет подождать. Он хотел, чтобы Старк продолжал свои ласки, хотел наслаждаться ими, поэтому он попытался убрать руку старшего со своего члена.</p><p>— Не сейчас. Не сейчас, пожалуйста, — прохныкал Питер.</p><p>После этих слов Старк прекратил двигать пальцами, но не стал вынимать их.</p><p>— Хорошо, малыш, — он потянулся к краю кровати и взял анальную пробку. — Как насчет этого? Хочешь?</p><p>Питер глубоко вздохнул, его большие карие глаза вспыхнули от длительного удовольствия, а его тело дрожало от мысли, что он будет чувствовать благодаря этой игрушке.</p><p>— Да. Да, пожалуйста, — младший не знал, почему в каждом предложении говорил «пожалуйста», но видел, насколько это нравилось Старку. Поэтому он снова заскулил: — <i>Пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>Старший улыбнулся из-за такой покорности Питера, медленно двигая пальцами, желая как следует растянуть парня. После еще одной порции смазки он медленно вынул пальцы и приставил кончик силиконовой игрушки ко входу Питера. Сердце младшего забилось быстрее. Старк действовал осторожно, позволив Питеру привыкнуть к расширяющемуся диаметру пробки. В конце Питер застонал из-за небольшого жгучего ощущения удовольствия, когда игрушка полностью вошла в него, будто была создана специально для парня.</p><p>Питер чувствовал себя немного странно, когда в нем теперь что-то было. Это было еще одной вещью, которой он никогда раньше не делал, но сейчас думал, что будет желать подобного все время. Он также чувствовал и нечто знакомое, поэтому потянулся к мужчине, как к главному источнику своего наслаждения.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, можете поцеловать меня?</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Старк улыбался, Питер чувствовал нечто приятное в животе, похожее на бабочек, а когда мужчина наклонился за поцелуем, Питер мог только улыбаться. Это снова была та часть, когда Питер был уверен в себе. Сплетение языков, нежные покусывания, стоны, растворявшиеся на их губах. Питер знал, что хорош в этом, и подтверждением был взгляд Старка.</p><p>— Пацан, ты просто убиваешь меня, — Питер не был против подколов, тем более тех, которые были сказаны от возбуждения. — Что еще ты можешь делать этим милым ротиком, малыш?</p><p>— Могу взять ваш член в рот, — Питер говорил, не думая, и был уверен, что именно удовлетворенный взгляд старшего подталкивал его мозг формулировать такие пошлые предложения. — Я могу сосать вам, пока вы не скажете остановиться. Могу проглотить все. Могу сделать все, что вы хотите, мистер Старк.</p><p>Старший напрягся от таких слов, но ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Я с радостью приму твое предложение.</p><p>Они снова сменили позу. Теперь Старк сидел на краю кровати, ноги были расставлены, открывая член, он нетерпеливо смотрел, как Питер опускается на колени около него и медленно снимает футболку. И, когда член старшего дернулся из-за этого, Питеру пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы сразу не вобрать в себя его стояк. Он хотел, чтобы член Тони оказался в его рту, но и хотел сделать это медленно. Он хотел показать Старку все, на что способен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Когда парень опустился на колени, Тони задержал дыхание, чтобы успокоиться. На самом деле, он понял, что рядом с юношей уже много раз задерживал дыхание. Он и не подозревал, что почувствует подобное рядом с Питером. И, блять, когда парень прикоснулся своими розовыми аккуратными губами к бедру Тони, тот погряз в ощущениях. Такая игра Питера была настоящим благословением. Тони знал, что если Питер возьмет его член полностью в рот прямо сейчас, то он не продержится долго, но от ожидания пальцы Тони начали трястись, сжав край кровати.<p>Может, Питер именно это имел в виду, когда сказал, что он точно знает, что делает. Конечно, сейчас Тони понимал, что Питер не был хорош во всем, но, если тот говорил, что знает, что делает, то он, блять, <i>знал</i>. Парень смотрел на Тони, когда прикасался губами к его нежной коже у члена. Старший почувствовал мурашки, пробежавшие по позвоночнику, когда Питер взял одно яичко в рот, а его теплое дыхание коснулось члена мужчины. И когда он проделал то же самое со вторым яичком, покрутив его во рту, Тони застонал.</p><p>— Вам нравится, мистер Старк? — прошептал Питер, все еще смотря на Тони. — Вам нравится, когда я посасываю здесь?</p><p>Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Да, малыш.</p><p>Питер ухмыльнулся и продолжил играть с мягкой кожей. Его ногти скользили по икрам Тони, его бедрам и вокруг колен. Его язык все так же доставлял мужчине удовольствие, а в больших карих глазах поблёскивала жадность. Когда Тони задышал тяжелее, Питер перешел к его члену. Младший облизывал его по всей длине, от основания до самой головки, заставляя мужчину стонать.</p><p>Питер улыбнулся, услышав такие звуки, и поцеловал головку члена Тони.</p><p>— Мне нравится, что я могу заставить вас так стонать, — прошептал он, начав медленно вбирать в себя член дюйм за дюймом.</p><p>Тони неосознанно мягко взял парня за волосы, нежно насаживая его на свой стояк. Тони признавал, что Питер сейчас имеет полную власть над ним, когда так двигает своим языком, когда втягивает щеки, когда издает сладкие стоны, вибрирующие вокруг члена в его рту. Тони знал, что не продержится долго, особенно, когда Питер насадился на него еще сильнее, настолько глубоко вобрав в себя член, что Тони уперся в его горло. Это чувство опаляло Тони, и он вжался ногами в пол.</p><p>И когда Тони подумал, что лучше уже быть не может, Питер начал ритмично двигать головой, все еще продолжая смотреть мужчине в глаза. Парень показал, на что он по-настоящему способен. Не было ни рвотного рефлекса, ни резких вздохов, ни кашля. Питер явно практиковался, и мысли об этом захватили Тони. Он чувствовал вину, думая о том, как Питер стоит на коленях перед другими мужчинами, используя их лишь как тренажер.</p><p>Эти мысли, смешанные с действиями Питера и ощущением скопившейся слюны во рту парня, заставили Тони ощутить знакомое напряжение. Он был близко. Опасно близко. Поэтому он выдохнул и отстранил Питера за волосы. Старший не хотел делать это слишком резко, но желание, текущее по венам, заставило его забыть о контроле силы. К счастью, парень, кажется, особо не возражал против этого. Правда не возражал.</p><p>Питер застонал из-за боли и закрыл глаза, задрожав от ощущений.</p><p>— <i>Блять</i>, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Вау, малыш, — Тони наклонился вперед и снова потянул его за волосы, заглядывая Питеру в глаза. — Тебе это понравилось?</p><p>Питер покраснел, слюна текла по его подбородку, руки дрожали, когда он пытался схватить Тони за запястья, морщась от боли.</p><p>— Да, — простонал он.</p><p>— Вот ведь маленькая шлюха, — медленно прошептал Тони, смотря в глаза Питера, чтобы сразу понять, что ему такое не нравится. Он не хотел слишком рано давить на парня, но знал, что пожалеет, если будет просто топтаться на месте.</p><p>Питер ухмыльнулся, из уголков глаз брызнули слезы.</p><p>— Да, я… я маленькая шлюха.</p><p>Блять. Тони определенно сходил с ума. Сходил с ума из-за смущения парня, из-за его боли и его наслаждения.</p><p>— Чья маленькая шлюха?</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос был простым. По крайней мере, так думал Тони, ожидая обычного «мистер Старк» или робкого «Тони», а может немного игривого «сэр», но Питер додумался до нечто другого. То, что произнес Питер своими влажными губами, могло заставить Тони кончить без единого прикосновения.</p><p>— Я твоя маленькая шлюха, папочка.</p><p>И Питер, будучи немного нервозным (и Тони знал это), казалось, начал понемногу паниковать. Его глаза в миг расширились от понимая, что он только что сказал, и будто желал взять эти слова назад.</p><p>Но Тони не мог позволить этому случиться.</p><p>— Правильно, малыш. Ты маленькая шлюха своего папочки.</p><p>После этих слова паника Питера исчезла, выражение его лицо вновь стало блаженным. И Тони с недоумением смотрел, как тот опускает руки, больше не оказывая сопротивления хватке на его волосах, которая причиняет ему боль. На глазах у парня были слезы, и когда они полились по его щекам, Тони вздрогнул. Старший ослабил хватку, испугавшись, что применил слишком много силы.</p><p>— Питер, — выдохнул Тони, полностью отпустив парня.</p><p>— Да? — Питер смотрел прямо на Тони, но его взгляд был размытым из-за переполняющего наслаждения.</p><p>— Все это нормально? — прошептал Тони, наклонившись вперед, положив локти на колени.</p><p>Питер медленно приблизился к Тони, как к источнику тепла.</p><p>— Что нормально, мистер Старк?</p><p>Тони мягко улыбнулся, показывая показал сначала на Питера, а потом на себя.</p><p>— Это.</p><p>— Да, разумеется. Мне это нравится, — Питер встал на коленях и поцеловал Тони в лоб. — Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Старк.</p><p>Тони задержал дыхание.</p><p>— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Питер, — он замолчал, собравшись с мыслями перед тем, как продолжить. — Разве я не должен, ну не знаю, вначале сводить тебя на свидание? — Тони чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что делает все эти грязные вещи с Питером, из-за того, что дразнил его и делал больно, оскорблял, назвав шлюхой. Он будто пользовался парнем. И это казалось неправильным.</p><p>Питер тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>— Вы можете сводить меня на свидание, мистер Старк, но я не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас останавливались, — парень слабо посмеялся и запустил руку в свои волосы. — Честно говоря, думаю, что не переживу, если мы сейчас остановимся.</p><p>— Ладно, — Тони кивнул, обхватывая лицо Питера руками. — Но, если я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, врежь мне хорошенько, и я остановлюсь. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, по крайней мере не больнее, чем ты сам захочешь. Поэтому просто напомни мне об этом, хорошо?</p><p>Питер закусил нижнюю губу, его лицо вспыхнуло после слов старшего.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Хорошо? — на всякий случай Тони спросил еще раз.</p><p>— Хорошо, мистер Старк! — Питер хихикнул, оставив поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони Тони.</p><p>Тони улыбнулся на такой маленький жест, выражающий всю полноту чувств.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый.</p><p>— Спасибо, — произнес парень, когда вновь почувствовал накатывающее возбуждение. — Спасибо, папочка, — сдержанно сказал Питера, пока что его нервы перевешивали возбуждение. Казалось, что это слово все еще смущает его, и Тони понимал, что должен помочь побороть эту неуверенность.</p><p>— Иди сюда, малыш, — Тони взял руку Питера, помогая тому встать на ноги, и притянул к себе, обхватив его за талию. Он оставлял поцелуи около пупка Питера, иногда останавливаясь и оставляя метки там, где, как ему казалось, им самое место. Он спустился пониже, осторожно беря в рот член Питера, понимая, что ему нравилось, как парень поддается бедрами вперед в ответ на ласку.</p><p>Тони не думал, что хорош в этом так же, как Питер. На самом деле, он даже не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько выкладывался ради партнера. Поэтому он был рад, что, как казалось, Питеру нравилось. Его стоны становились громче, его руки дрожали, когда он схватился за плечи старшего, его ноги тряслись. Это заставило Тони задуматься над тем, что, может, он не так уж и плох в этом.</p><p>— Стойте! <i>Ах! Я кончу, я кончу</i>, если вы продолжите. Я… — Питер надавил на плечи Тони, заставляя того отстраниться, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть агонию на лице Питера, когда тот был близок к краю.</p><p>— Ты такой хороший мальчик, правда ведь, малыш? — прошептал Тони, проводя ладонями по бедрам Питера, по его ягодицам, аккуратно надавливая на анальную пробку, которая все еще была внутри парня.</p><p>— <i>Да</i>, — простонал Питер.</p><p>Тони щелкнул языком и надавил еще раз, но сильнее.</p><p>— Что да?</p><p>— Да, папочка! — выкрикнул Питер из-за неожиданной вспышки наслаждения.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — промурлыкал Тони. — А теперь давай посмотрим, хорошо ли ты растянут для меня, — он взял игрушку, заставляя парня сжать колечко мышц, когда вытаскивал ее. Питер расслабился, позволяя пробке легко выйти. — Идеально, — старший ухмыльнулся, кладя игрушку на прикроватную тумбочку, и упал на кровать вместе с Питером. Он положил парня на подушки и расставил его ноги, согнутые в коленях.</p><p>Питер молчал. Его гипнотизировало каждое движение Тони, как он надевал презерватив, выдавливал смазку и приставил свой член ко входу Питера.</p><p>— Готов, малыш?</p><p>Питер кивнул, взяв руки Тони в свои.</p><p>— Да, папочка.</p><p>Тони сплел их пальцы и начал входить. Он делал это медленно и осторожно, внимательно смотря на Питера, ища любой намек на боль, который так и не появился. Вместо этого младший издал несколько стонов желания, несколько вздохов, будто отчаянно нуждался в воздухе, и сладкие «<i>да, да, да</i>». Поэтому Тони продолжал входить, пока не вошел на полную, а затем еще немного надавил, чтобы увидеть бесконечное наслаждение на лице Питера.</p><p>— Как тебе, малыш?</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Питер не знал, сколько сможет продержаться. Как только он почувствовал Старка внутри себя, его тело начало дрожать, чувствуя, что оргазм близко. Из его члена сочилась смазка, а горло начало болеть из-за всех стонов, что он издавал. Это было так приятно просто чувствовать наполненность, что он испугался что же будет, когда старший начнет двигаться.<p>Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что старший уже хочет забыться в наслаждении, но неистово старался успокоиться ради Питера. Это сильно действовало на Питера, пусть он и не хотел этого признавать. А потом Старк напряженно спросил:</p><p>— <i>Как тебе, малыш?</i></p><p>Как будто, несмотря на желание отдаться удовольствию, у него хватило бы сил остановиться в любую минуту, если Питер попросит. Все ради Питера.</p><p>— <i>Так хорошо, папочка</i>, — простонал Питер. Его смущение из-за этого прозвища исчезло.</p><p>Старк не спрашивал, можно ли ему двигаться, а просто начал. Он немного вышел из Питера перед тем, как резко войти обратно. После первого толчка Питер задрожал. После второго закричал, оставив следы от ногтей на собственной груди. Волны оргазма проходили сквозь его тело, а внутри будто полыхали фейерверки. Его стоны были хриплыми, а его грудь и лицо блестели из-за пота. Какое-то время Старк не двигался, понимая, что Питеру нужно прийти в себя после оргазма, но это длилось недолго.</p><p>— Ты кончил, малыш, — Старк начал двигать бедрами, входя в Питера, посылая через его тело наэлектризованное наслаждение, и для только что кончившего парня это было слишком.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — закричал Питер, когда в него снова резко вошли, его тело все еще дрожало после оргазма. — <i>Блять</i>, это слишком, я не могу!</p><p>Старший ухмыльнулся, обнимая Питера за талию.</p><p>— Можешь, малыш, — он сделал еще три толчка, заставляя Питера хныкать от удовольствия.</p><p>— Папочка, — простонал Питер, его разум был наполнен мужчиной. — Я не могу, пожалуйста!</p><p>— Ты в полном порядке, малыш, — толчки Старка становились чаще. — Ты такой хороший мальчик для папочки.</p><p>Питер заскулил от приятной боли. Каждый толчок отражался тупым наслаждением по всему телу. Он чувствовал себя странно, что позволил боли завладеть собой, но в то же время и безопасно, ведь он был рядом со Старком. Он знал, что его не осудят, поэтому позволил себе отдаться чувствам. В том числе и боли.</p><p>— <i>Жестче</i>, папочка, <i>жестче</i>.</p><p>— <i>Блять</i>, — выругался старший, он возбуждался еще сильнее от такой благодарной мольбы Питера. На местах, где Старк сжимал бледную и гладкую кожу Питера, точно останутся синяки. — Ты такая шлюха, малыш. Ты так хочешь, чтобы папочка сделал тебе больно?</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста, <i>сделай мне больно, сделай мне больно</i>, — это была искренняя просьба. И Старк хотел ее выполнить. Питер лишь хотел почувствовать эту сладкую боль и, черт возьми, он почувствовал ее. Он ощутил руку старшего на своем гиперчувствительном члене, ощутил ускорившиеся толчки, ощутил, как другая рука мужчины сжала его горло прямо под челюстью. Парень рефлекторно попытался вдохнуть, но, когда не смог, вновь задрожал.</p><p>Это был второй оргазм Питера. Его голос стал ниже, тело болело, пальцы на ногах сжались, а каждый нерв его тела горел огнем. Он снова кончил. На этот раз сильнее, наблюдая за стонущим от оргазма Старком. Питер был в чертовом бреду. Вне этого мира. Полностью опустошенным. Без возможность прийти в себя. Его тело и разум сдались, было достаточно того, что он просто лежал на кровати с расширенными зрачками и спермой, стекающей из его члена.</p><p>По сравнению с Питером, старший был в относительном порядке. Его тело было влажным от пота, а дыхание тяжелым. Его потрясывало от невероятного секса с младшим, но он был способен снять презерватив и завязать его.</p><p>Старк наклонился вперед и поцеловал Питера в лоб, в щеку, в нос, в подбородок и в губы. Постепенно возвращая Питера на землю.</p><p>— Пит, ты в порядке?</p><p>— Ага, — неубедительно ответил Питер.</p><p>— Точно?</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Питер. — Это было слишком.</p><p>На лице Старка появилось чувство вины.</p><p>— Я сделал что-то не так?</p><p>— Нет! Вы были просто невероятны! Я просто… это был мой первый раз, и поэтому я просто стараюсь прийти в себя, — объяснил Питер, его голос был мягким и спокойным.</p><p>— Пацан! — удивленно воскликнул Старк. — Это был твой… <i>блять</i>, почему ты не сказал мне?</p><p>— Просто я вроде намекал на это, но не думал, что это так важно, — Питер смотрел в потолок, боясь эмоций, которые могут его захлестнуть, если он взглянет на Старка. — Я просто хотел быть с вами.</p><p>— Но просто… пацан, ты заслужил чего-то более нежного, чем это. Я бы мог…</p><p>— В этом все и дело, — Питер покраснел. — Думаю, мне не очень нравится, когда все нежно, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Питер…</p><p>— Мне нравилось, когда вы душили меня, — прошептал Питер. — И когда вы держали меня за волосы, когда грубили, и сейчас я не могу нормально думать об этом, я волнуюсь, что может, что-то не так со мной.</p><p>— С тобой совершенно все в порядке, пацан, — Старк лег рядом с Питером, укладывая его себе на грудь. — Это нормально любить такие вещи. Мне такое тоже нравится.</p><p>— Правда? — Питер поднял взгляд, наконец встретившись глазами со страшим.</p><p>— Да, — Старк улыбнулся. — Может я позволю тебе как-нибудь трахнуть меня, и ты сможешь увидеть, насколько сильно я люблю такое.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! — Питер хихикнул, его голос немного дрогнул.</p><p>— И может ты научишь меня этим невероятным техникам минета. Не поделишься, где ты этому научился?</p><p>Питер снова спрятал лицо в ладонях, заглушая свой смех.</p><p>— Нет! Мы не будем говорить об этом.</p><p>Старк тоже засмеялся.</p><p>— Ну, раз уж мы теперь пара, уверен, что ты мне как-нибудь расскажешь об этом.</p><p>— Мы — пара? — Питер поднял голову, а в его глазах блестела надежда.</p><p>Старк ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— После всего этого, я надеюсь, что да.</p><p>— Но вы даже не спросили меня об этом, — игриво отметил Питер.</p><p>Старший поцеловал его в лоб.</p><p>— Питер, окажешь ли ты мне великую честь стать моим парнем?</p><p>— Так формально, — Питер улыбнулся. — Да, мистер Старк. Раз уж вы так вежливо попросили, я стану вашим парнем.</p><p>— <i>Раз уж вы так вежливо попросили</i>, — игриво повторил старший. — А сейчас нам надо сделать еще одну вещь.</p><p>— Какую?</p><p>— Зови меня Тони, пацан.</p><p>— Чт…? Нет! Нет, нет, <i>нет, нет, нет</i>, — Питер замотал головой. — Я не могу.</p><p>— Почему нет? — Старк поднял одну бровь.</p><p>— Не знаю! Просто не могу, — Питер порозовел.</p><p>— Давай, просто скажи это.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Ради меня.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, малыш.</p><p>Питер вздохнул, стыдливо улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо. Т… Т… То… — попытался Питер, но так и не смог. — Не важно! Не могу! Этого не случится.</p><p>Старк усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты сводишь меня с ума, пацан.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Тони! — воскликнула Пеппер, входя в лабораторию. — Твой водитель приехал! Что ты до сих пор делаешь в лаборатории? Ты опаздываешь! Эта конференция очень важна. И я не хочу слышать никаких оправданий в этот раз. Ты…<p>— Мой водитель приехал? — Тони оживился, сосредоточившись только на одном (возможно, самом важном), что сказал Пеппер. Он снял пару защитных очков, бросая их на рабочий стол, спрашивая: — Сколько он уже ждет?</p><p>— Несколько минут, а что? — Пеппер остановилась, в шоке наблюдая, как Тони быстро сворачивает всю работу, оставив большую часть из этого на уборку для Дубины. — Вау, у Тони Старка появилось чувство ответственности, с чего это?</p><p>— Ничего особенно, Пеппер, — Тони ухмыльнулся, развернув рукава, застегнув манжеты и надев пиджак. — Просто не могу дождаться конференции.</p><p>— Ага, конечно, — Пеппер скрестила руки на груди, она за милю могла почувствовать, когда Тони лжет. — Давай забудем о том, что мне иногда приходилось силком тебя вытаскивать на эти мероприятия.</p><p>Тони просто усмехнулся, следуя за Пеппер по коридору до лифта.</p><p>Пеппер с улыбкой закатила глаза.</p><p>— Кстати, как твой новый водитель? Есть какие-то проблемы с ним? Я знаю, ты настаивал, чтобы взяли его, но ты не думаешь, что он слишком юн, чтобы водить одну из твоих спортивных машин? Почему бы не начать с джипа, предоставленного компанией? — спросила Пеппер. — И еще, чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов потом, как скоро ты уволишь его?</p><p>— Он отлично справляется, Пеп. Он лучший водитель, который у меня когда-либо был, — успокоил ее Тони. — Я не уволю его. Никогда.</p><p>Пеппер покачала головой, не веря ему.</p><p>— Ну, теперь я должна Роуди двадцать баксов. Он был уверен, что ты так скажешь, — она засмеялась, провожая Тони через лобби до выхода. — О, и еще кое-что, вот, изучи для конференции, — он протянула Тони папки. — И обед из той маленькой бакалеи, что ты просил, уже в машине.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Тони робко ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, тебе стоит занять мою должность и ездить по всем этим конференциям. Ты уже заслужила это.</p><p>— И позволить тебе лениться весь день? — Пеппер скрестила руки и засмеялась. — Ну уж нет. А сейчас иди. Выметайся отсюда, пока не опорочил имя компании своим опозданием.</p><p>Тони засиял, выходя из Башни Старка, и увидел Питера, сидящего в серебряном кабриолете, разговаривая по видео-чату с друзьями.</p><p>— Эй, пацан, развлекаешься на работе?</p><p>Питер обернулся на голос Тони.</p><p>— Нет, мистер Старк, — из телефона послышались звуки Неда и ЭмДжей, имитирующие поцелуи, и подколы, что Питер до сих пор называет мужчину мистером Старком. — Ребята! О Боже, прекратите, вы смущаете меня. Я позвоню, пока! — Питер завершил звонок, когда Тони устроился на пассажирском сиденье.</p><p>— Когда ты наконец как следует представишь меня им, Пит?</p><p>Питер завел двигатель, смущенно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Когда они перестанут вести себя словно дети.</p><p>Старший засмеялся.</p><p>— А что насчет твоей тети Мэй?</p><p>— О, насчет этого, вообще-то… эм… она хочет прийти на ужин сегодня вечером. Просто, если вы свободны, я не настаиваю, я просто могу сказать ей…</p><p>— Я буду очень рад, если она придет, — Тони дотронулся рукой до щеки Питера. — Но сейчас ты за рулем.</p><p>Питер чуть отстранился и легко поцеловал руку Тони.</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>